Nightmare
by Azarth Metreon Zinthos
Summary: Raven has a nightmare about her farther Trigon and needs the teams help to defeat him BBR RS
1. The Nightmare

Nightmare  
  
Raven sat in the corner of the living room reading her favourite horror book. Then all of a sudden Beast Boys voice floated in too her head.  
  
"Raven! Hey Raven?" Raven looked up to see were the voice had come from. She than lay eyes on the green teen on the coach.  
  
"What?" She asked in her monotone.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to play Truth or Dare."  
  
Raven jumped as Beast Boy appeared beside her. She glared at him for a second but her face softened as she looked in too his deep green eyes. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"Don't do that!" Raven laughed as she looked over at the rest of her team who were beckoning her over to join them.  
  
"Please do join us friend Raven it will be fun!" Star fire said from the coach in her normal cheery voice.  
  
"Oh O.K" Raven put her book down and walked over too were the others were sitting. She sat down beside Robin and Beast Boy sat beside her.  
  
"O.K Robin you go first!" said Star looking at him.  
  
"O.K Beast Boy truth or dare?" Robin looked over at Beast Boy.  
  
"Dare," Beast Boy returned the look Robin had given him.  
  
"O.K I dare you to" Robin looked round the room for ideas and Beast Boy watched him as he did so.  
  
"I dare you too put Stars 'I'm a Barbie girl' on and dance to it" Robin finished and Beast Boy glared at him.  
  
"Fine" He got up and walked over to the stero and put on 'I'm a Barbie girl' and started to dance to it. Everyone burst out laughing as he started to sing along enjoying him self.  
  
"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!" Beast Boy sang and turned off the stero then walked back over and sat down.  
  
"O.K Raven truth or dare?" Raven glanced at Beast Boy who was slightly panting.  
  
"Truth" She said and looked at the rest off them waiting for Beast Boy to think up a good question to ask her.  
  
"O.K Raven who's the best looking out of Me, Cy and Robin?" Beast Boy asked and Raven looked over at him thinking.  
  
'Beast Boy' she thought 'he's the best looking out of all of them'  
  
"Um..." She looked over at Robin then at Cyborg then back at Beast Boy. The stero came on blasting Ferry Costens 'Rock your Body. Rock' They all looked up in surprise.  
  
"Oh I love this song!" said Cyborg and got up and started to dance.  
  
"So do I" said Robin and Beast Boy and got up and danced with Cyborg in the same way. Star fire laughed as they did the same moves in a row. Raven had a smile on her face too as she banged her head to the beat. Robin pulled Star up with him and danced with her.  
  
"Do you want too dance Raven?" asked Beast Boy with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah O.K" Raven replied and she let Beast Boy pull her up. She and Beast Boy danced with the others until the song ended.  
  
"Wait a minute! How did that thing come on?" said Cyborg nudging his had towards the stero.  
  
"No idea" said Raven. They were all shattered so they sat on the coach and fell asleep. 2 Hours later  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone screaming wakened them all. Beast Boy looked over too Raven and saw that she was still asleep but tears were pouring down her face and she was screaming.  
  
"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled and darted forward to her. The others looked round and saw what state Raven was in and Beast Boy at her side trying his best too wake her. At last she bolted up her eyes wide with fear her breathing heavy.  
  
"Trigon" She whispered 


	2. Ravens Mind

Nightmare  
  
O.K now I know Raven seems a bit too happy but that's the way she is in my story!  
  
"Raven! What is the matter?" asked Starfire who was standing beside Beast Boy to see if she was all right.  
  
"Yeah. J-j-just had I nightmare that's all nothing big" Raven said and she walked away from the others.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Cyborg looking at the doors Raven had just disappeared through.  
  
"Don't know," said Robin and he walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Well I'm going too find out and your ALL coming with me! You to Cyborg!" Starfire said as Cyborg tried to get out of the room.  
  
"Yeah but you know how Raven gets if you annoy her." Said Robin but Starfire put the abandoned-puppy-on-X-Mas-eve look on her face and agreed.  
  
So they all walked up to a corridor with one door on the left hand side marked 'Raven'  
  
Beast Boy knocked three times but there was no answer.  
  
"Let me," said Cyborg and he brought his giant fist up to the door and banged three times which knocked down the door. They peered in and saw Raven being sucked in to her mirror she used for meditation.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out and ran in then got sucked in to. The others ran to try and get Beast Boy but they got sucked in to.  
  
They all fell with a thud on to a rock in the middle of nowhere and red and black stars every were.  
  
They were in Ravens mind. 


	3. Happy and Love

Nightmare  
  
OH I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! So so very sorry!  
  
The Titans looked around.  
  
"Oh not again!" said Cyborg as he realized were he was. He looked at the others who were also looking round.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Starfire looking from Raven to Cyborg. Raven looked away from Starfire and towards an arch a few feet away from them.  
  
"Oh-no" She moaned as a figure in pink popped out from behind a tree through the arch.  
  
"What's wrong Raven?" asked Robin looking at her with concern. Raven just glared at the figure bounced towards them. Robin looked over and nearly fell over in surprise.  
  
"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!" The person in pink screeched in Ravens face. Raven merely looked at her as the person in pink pulled down her hood. Robin and Starfire gasped as her head came up. Happy Raven laughed at the look on their faces.  
  
"HA you should see the looks on your faces! It was something like this!-" Happy Raven pulled her eyes down with her fingers looked up and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"HAPPY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TOO LEAVE THIS LYING AROUND!!!!!" Came a screech from the arch and the Titans looked over and saw an other Raven wearing purple storm through the archway. She was carrying a doll that looked like Beast Boy. When she saw the real Beast Boy she shoved it in to her cloak and pulled the hood down.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Robin looking at all the Ravens.  
  
"Oh sorry we didn't tell you two did we? We are in Ravens mind." Said Beast Boy. He looked at the Purple Raven and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey what's with the doll that looks like me?" He asked standing beside the real Raven.  
  
"Oh that? Nothing!" She said not looking him in the eye.  
  
"Oh we Raven we haven't been introduced!" Happy said looking at Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Robin Starfire this is my Happy side-" Happy grind and waved"-and this is my l-love side" Raven said looking at Love.  
  
"Pleased to see you again! Although you've never met me I see you every day so" Robin and Starfire shook hands with them. Beast Boy looked over at Raven to find that she was not there.  
  
"Hey were did Raven go?!" He asked  
  
"Don't know?" said Cyborg looking round for her as well.  
  
"Oh you're looking for Raven? Well she just ran through the arch! We'd be happy to take you through!" said Happy spotting there confused looks.  
  
"Follow us!" said Love and she darted over to the arch followed by Happy Robin Starfire Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
There you go! 


End file.
